


The Immortal Life of Sin

by virulentRiot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virulentRiot/pseuds/virulentRiot





	1. Prologue

Let's get one thing straight. 

    This is not some cheesy theology textbook that psycho Christians use to force feed religious bullshit to a bunch of confused teenagers. If anything, this is my first and accurate journal that tells people of my long and dysfunctional life. 

     It all started in a little town called Bethlehem, which people often know as Jesus Christ's birthplace. Supposedly when I was born, the whole town was getting drunk and getting laid. Contrary to popular belief, no one cared for the birth of Christ. Meanwhile, my mother was cooped up in her house going into labor. Her friend, Magdaline was there to help her go through it smoothly.

    It never went smoothly. 

    My mother, Lilith, began to convulse, her blue eyes turning red as blood came from her eyes and mouth. Magdaline, scared, got ready to fetch the doctor but Lilith held onto her. 

   "Kill...me," she muttered out. She was suffering and was on the verge of death. She was not afraid. If anything, she was well prepared to welcome death. It's almost like she knew this was going to happen. She knew that this was punishment from God. 

   Magdaline refused to let her friend die. Choking on tears, she let go of her. "Lilith, I am not letting you die like this! If you go, then your daughter will be either left motherless or dead. I will seek a doctor. Keep pushing." 

   By the time she returned with the doctor, my mother had already took her last breath and left me motherless. 


	2. 33 AD- Bethlehem

"Jezebel!" 

   Groaning, I pull the spread over my head as Magdaline's voice boomed around the room. 

   "Jezebel, get up please. We have to go see your Aunt Mary. She just lost her son." 

   Mary was technically not my aunt, but just a friend of my late mother. I wouldn't know how close they were, considering that my mom died giving birth to me and, well, I really don't get along with Mary. 

   I pull the spread from my face, sitting up and looking at her with confusion. "Jesus passed away? Wow...that's too young to die...how old was he, 33?" 

   "No," Magdaline lets out a sigh, wondering how she should break the news to me. "No. He was executed.  _Crucified._ " 

   "What?! Why?" I felt of mixture between even more confusion and rage boil inside of me. Jesus was like a big brother to me when everyone else around me treated me poorly just because of my mother's death. 

   "I will tell you all about it when you are calm," She turns her back to me. "Get dressed and meet me outside whenever you are ready." 

 

Jesus was betrayed by his own friend, Judas Iscariot. Judas had sold their friendship, their bond and their trust for one another all for a few silver coins. After Jesus was executed, Judas took his own life. He was found by a group of children, the noose being his guardian angel who released him from the guilt he had. I have not the slightest idea of how I knew this, but what I am more concerned about is how I actually knew it was coming. 

    "Jezebel!" Magdalene slapped the back of my head, snapping me out of whatever trance I was in. "Show some decency! Look like you at least care that Jesus has passed."

    I looked at Magdalene, forgetting that we were over Mary's house. Glancing at Mary, I notice the concern on her face as she got up. She went to the table and poured some water for us to drink. 

    "Magdalene, why bring the child along?" She asked, looking at her. "She looks like she has been losing sleep. Are you ensuring she gets a good night's rest?" 

    Magdalene chuckles, glancing over at me for a split second before returning her gaze to Mary. "I assure you, she is fine. She just chooses not to sleep. But, given your desperate need, I could not just leave her home by herself." 

   "You really could have," I murmured. "I am 17. I can fend for myself."

   "Jezebel," Magdalene grabbed my wrist, squeezing it. "your insolence shames me. It will only get you deeper in trouble." 

   Mary watched all of this and just sighed. "Magdalene, please. She has a voice and emotions. Let her make use of them as she pleases." 

   "Mary, stay out of it." She replied, pulling me close to her. "I will deal with my child accordingly."

   Seething with anger, Mary slammed the vase she had onto the table. She kind of scared me as she was storming up to Magdalene. " _Your child?_ You act like you pushed her out of your womb yourself! You discipline her too much, but you are not her mother. What would Lilith think of you if she found out you were mishandling her child?"

   "She is dead. Just as dead as your son!" Magdalene stood up. "Do not sit here and lecture me about raising this child just because you could not stop yours from walking towards death!" 

    At that moment, Mary did something that surprised both Magdalene and myself. She slapped Magdalene, leaving her red in the face. "Do not dare...talk about my child like that. He died for us, but you are too carefree to see that. You would rather be concerned with your belligerent child than to wake up to face reality! Us Jews are being persecuted and killed!" 

    Enough was enough. 

    Springing up, I headed towards the door. "Magdalene, you are just pathetic. You are the most dramatic woman I have ever met in my 17 years of living. You would make anything about you if it were not so already. Mary's son just got hung to dry and you want to smite me for speaking the truth. You are downright selfish." 

    Mary watched as I made an advance to leave and began to speak. "Jezebel, wait!" 

    I dismissed her. "I do not want to hear it." 

   With that, I left despite hearing Magdalene's cries for me to return. Sadly, this would be the last time I would see them again. 


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know how I knew where Jesus' tomb was. 

   I ended up walking there after hearing Mary and Magdalene argue. It was just sad that Magdalene visited Mary to support her grieving, but it ended with conflict and me making the bitter decision to leave the house.

   Sitting outside of his tomb, I ended up talking to him. It seemed crazy, but I missed him and needed to say what I was afraid to say to him in person. "Jesus," I began. "It is Jezebel. I have heard about what happened to you." 

   I pause, taking a deep breath and exhale deeply. I bit my lip to keep from crying. "It was unfair of Judas Iscariot to betray you like that. I will not tell you of how angry I am at you, because I understand that you were called to do this." No matter how hard I tried to fight it, tears cascaded like rivers down my face and soon I was overcome with shame and pure emptiness. "Why did you have to go, Jesus? Why did you not stay with your mother and out of trouble?"

   Silence replied and doubt sat at the right side of me. I had mixed feelings of sorrow, confusion and rage. Deciding that talking to a dead person's tomb is completely pointless, I walk off. As I watch the sun descend into the potential night sky, I thought of returning home. Usually, Magdalene would scold me if I came home after the sun went down. I did not know why, but there was a sudden wave of guilt that overcame me. At the same time, I feared being scolded by her. 

   Suddenly, I got the feeling that I was not walking alone. I heard bushes rustling, followed by footsteps. "I hear you!" I shout, twirling around and trying to find the source of this sound. "Just come out, and I will not judge nor fear you." 

    Silence once again responded, and I was starting to feel uneasy and a little bit scared. For a minute, there was nothing.

    "This is not funny! Just show yourself and stop fooling around!" I growled, impatient as I kept walking. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you know! Preying on women!" 

    There was a demonic voice that answered me, laughing malevolently. "You have such a foul mouth for a girl like you. Your mother would have been ashamed of you." 

    "You leave my mother out of this, you imp!" I twirl around and widen my eyes. 

     In front of me was a tall shadow like demon, his eyes glowing red and his hair was almost as tar black as his skin. His fingers were long and sharp, just like his teeth, and his horns were that of a ram's. I was too scared to react, and I found myself backing away from him. 

     The demon laughed. "Hmm...Jezebel, was it?" He approached me, backing me into a tree. "You're a spitting image of your mother. You know that?" 

     "Stay back." I looked for something to attack him with, but his finger lifted my chin so that I looked up at him. "I will get-"

     "What ever happened to you not fearing me, hmm?" He throws me down onto the ground and pinned me down on my stomach. I felt like a butterfly having its wings pinned by pebbles of sorts. "Don't bother screaming, love. No one will hear you."   
  
       Rather than to scream, I look away and stay silent. If he wanted to kill me, then what was the point of resisting? Pretty soon, I was ready to give in and accept my fate. 

     He notices my behavior and I managed to watch in horror as he pierced into my skin with his sharp nails. "Giving up so easily, Jezebel? You're not going to fight back?" 

    I fell in and out of consciousness and clung to my last breaths, gathering strength to break out of his hold and get up. I cough up a bit of blood and try to run off. A few feet and a pint of blood later, I fall to the ground. "I knew this was going to happen..." 

   Laughing, he finishes me off before picking me up. The last words I heard him say were in Hebrew, "Foolish girl." 


	4. December 23, 1558- London, England

_There once was a young girl who was in a meadow with her mother. She had olive skin and fair brown hair. Her mother had given the girl her eyes and wisdom..._

**"Hey!"**

  I open my eyes to see a toothless old man smiling at me, mounting me as he let out a drunken laugh. On impulse, I began to scream and tried to fight him off. 

  "HEY!" I heard someone say again, but a bit louder. "Are you mad, you sick old scum?"

  Suddenly, the old man grunted and groaned as he was receiving blows to his head with a broomstick. He gathered up strength to get up and walk off, grunting and slurring his words as he did so. I glance around, noticing my surroundings. I noticed large houses made from brick and stone-paved roads. The women were all wearing weird poofy dresses and they were all staring at me. 

  "Are you alright?" I glance up to see a pale boy with a broomstick extending his arm to me. 

  I look up at him and his hand, letting out a small whimper and scoot away a little. He frowns. 

  "Can you understand me?" He asked, wearing a concerned look on his face. 

  I say nothing and he lets out a sigh.

  "So you are a foreigner." He notes this and picks me up, but puts me down the second I try to fight him off. He rolls his eyes. "Hey! I am only trying to help you!" 

  "H-help?" I said in broken English. 

  He nods and smiles, revealing his straight white teeth. "Yes, now you are learning. Now let me take you to my palace so that I can get you cleaned up and give you a place to live. Or do you have parents that you can return home to?"


	5. Chapter 5

**W** hen we got to the palace, I noticed that there were two guards standing with pointed swords and shiny armor covering every part of their body. That kind of reminded me of home, when the Romans came to our house to collect tax. 

  "We have arrived." The young man smiles at me and then frowns a bit, looking at me and observing me looking around the carriage and feeling the fabric of the curtains. "I believe I have not introduced myself." 

  I looked at him confused, still not understanding what he was trying to tell me. 

  He nervously chuckled. "Very well. My name is Phillip Henry II." He extends his hand and I look at it. "What is your name?"

   "Name?" I ask curiously. 

    He nods as he jumped out the carriage and held out his hand to me. "What are you called at home?" 

    I take his hand, mine shaking from doing so. By taking his hand, I felt that I trusted him because he helped me when no one else did. I also gained a small knowledge of English by doing so. "J-Jezebel..."

   He ushers me inside his large colorful palace. "Jezebel?" He said, surprised. 

   I was too distracted by the paintings on the wall, one of them involving Jesus and his disciples. I stared at that painting for a few, and moved on to admire the next painting. 

   "You looked like a Lily." He said, observing my behavior and looking at me when I turned to him. 

   I shook my head no and went back to looking at the many relics that were on the wall as well. I noticed one that looked familiar. It was a cross, and on that cross was a very skinny man with wavy hair with nails in his hands and feet. 

   This was supposed to be Jesus' execution. 

   Without a second thought, I slammed Phillip into a wall. "What is this?" I said in broken English, rage in my voice as I pointed to the relic. 

   He looked at me in complete shock and answered, "You speak English." 

   I slammed him against the wall once more. "Why do you have that on your wall?"

   He showed no fear. "Because it is merely a crucifix. It is a symbol of Christianity."

  "What?" I grab him by the collar of his shirt. "You think that having some charm of my good friend nailed to a cross should be a symbol of this...this Christianity?" 

  Phillip, chuckling, grabs my wrists and pulls me close to him. Instead of yelling, he whispered in my ear. "You are delusional, love. We are all a friend of God, but I think you must have hit your head when you collapsed." 

  I look at him angrily, not saying a word. I thought I could trust in him, but he is like all the other men I have met back at home. At this point I wanted to push him against the wall again and bash his head into the wall. He observes my clenched fists and the blood trickling from them, smirking and pushing me away. 

  "You should be thanking me, you ungrateful wench." He snaps his fingers. "Had I not noticed you lying in the middle of the road, then my coachman would have ran you over." 

  I was suddenly grabbed by two guards. Growling, I struggle to break free as I kept my intentions focused on Phillip. I had looked at every facial aspect of his- his olive green eyes, his dirty blonde hair and his lips. Just looking at him made me feel homicidal. 

   "Guards, this woman is mad." He returns my growl with a nonchalant smirk. "Take her to the nurses to see if she is sick. Tell my maids to prepare a bed. This woman should be lucky that I am helping her." 

  I manage to break free from one guard and punch the other, crying out, "I am not mad! And I am perfectly capable of helping myself, so do not touch me!" 

  Phillip let out a growl and unsheathed his sword. "You insolent whore!" He storms to me and hits me in the head with the butt of the sword. "Do not **ever** hit my guards ever again!" 

  That was the last thing I heard before I fell to the ground unconscious.  


	6. Chapter 6

**T** he first thing I did when I woke was stare at the ceiling. 

   I blinked, not bothering to look around. I had not noticed that I was laying in a comfortable bed, nor did I notice the nurses gathering around me. I did, however, hear their whispers and gossips. 

   "Well, I have heard," one nurse spoke, "that the girl went mad before collapsing in the street."

  "I do not understand why Philip chose to pick up such a troubled young girl in the first place." Another nurse chimed in. 

  "Phillip is only a kind man when he wants to be," I heard a third nurse say sternly. "It is best not to question his intentions, Emily." She looks at me. "I see you are awake."

   I looked at the woman. She had blonde, long cascading hair and baby blue eyes. She seemed to have a hint of freckles, and her smile was overly perfect. I don't return her smile because I was busy admiring her facial features and comparing mine to hers. She was an angel compared to me.

   "It is good to see that you are still with us." She says, somewhat cheerfully. "My name is Angelina, but everyone here calls me Angel."

   I almost told her that she looked like one, but restricted myself. I have never seen a blonde woman ever in my life. There were rarely women of her kind back in my town. Most of the women in my town had brown or black hair and brown or blue eyes. I had been considered the odd one out because I was the girl with the sun kissed skin and the olive green eyes. 

   "Do not listen to Peggy and Emily," she dabs my head with a warm cloth. "They gossip too much, and men do not prefer to marry women who run their mouths." She chuckles lightly. 

   "Damn." I heard the thin, brunette nurse murmur.

   "That was harsh, Angel," exclaimed the plump, redheaded nurse. 

    I kept my gaze on Angel, who smiled at me. "The fat one is Peggy-"

    "I am  _plump._ " Peggy interrupted angrily. 

    Angel scoffs and continues. "The thin one is Emily." 

   "And what are you?" I say in my native tongue, but quickly repeated it in English.

   She giggles. "I cannot say for certain that I am a saint because I have done things in my life that would contradict that statement." 

   "What have you done?" I asked curiously.

   Before she could answer, Phillip walked into the room and everything went quiet. "I most certainly hope I did not miss anything." He smiled and made his way towards Angel. "How is she, my lovely little Angel?"

    Angel shifted a bit when he made an attempt to kiss her, turning away. "Phillip, please stop."

   He growls playfully and pulls her to him. "Do you wish to start with me as well? I am sure you do not want to embarrass yourself in front of your little friend there." 

    I growl lowly, blood boiling at the thought of Phillip hurting Angel. 

    Showing no emotion, Angel pushed him away and looked at me with a smile on her face. "I will see to you later, Jezebel." She gave Phillip a stern look. "She is fine, but do not hit her any longer. We do not know for certain if she has a serious head injury, and I would not like to tell her so."

    She leaves, along with Peggy and Emily. I am left with rage and anger as I face the man I thought I could trust. Smiling, Phillip walked towards me. 

    "Hello, Jezebel," he greets, "are you going to be a good girl now? Have you learned your lesson, you little brat?" 

     I speak in my native tongue so that he couldn't understand me. "I have learned not to trust boys who call themselves men. I have learned not to trust rich men who call themselves princes." 

    "Oh, speak English, you foolish woman!" He said irritably, grabbing me and pulling me up by my arms. "You are not in your heathen country anymore." 

    "Let go of me." 

    He obeyed, aggressively pushing me back down onto the bed. "Do not think that Angel will show you mercy. Do not even bother talking to her. She is my servant. Mine." 

    "My prince," I heard a woman's voice. "I have prepared a bed for our guest." 

    "Lovely." He sighs and turns to the voice's source, walking to her and kissing her on the hand. " _Merci_ , Amelie. You've always been a loyal servant to me."

     Amelie, a middle aged French maid, blushed and hid her smile. "Thank you, my prince."

     She started to leave, but Phillip sent me to follow her to my room. We barely talked along the way, but I managed to introduce myself to her anyway before we arrived. I thanked her and watched her leave before entering my room. It was large, my room, and the walls were painted crimson. Paintings barraged the walls and floors were made of wood just like the wardrobe and bookshelves. I noticed that the bed was properly made, and the sheets matched the walls. The bed's post was four meticulously decorated columns with mysterious carvings.

     I walk to the bed and noticed a poofy white dress laying on top of it. On top of the dress lay a letter reading, "I have ran a bath for you. Towels will be in the sink. It is encouraged that you do not take long, as dinner will be prepared shortly."

     Sinking onto the bed, I nearly cry because I secretly wished for my mother to come keep me company. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**A** ngel had been waiting for me in my room. 

  She was the first thing I saw when I came back from enjoying a much needed bath. I close the door and she turned to me, a startled look on her face.

  "D-did I startle you?" I ask shyly. 

  "No, not at all." She replied. "I was actually here to check on you."

   I look at her confused as to why she would be in my room when I had a towel wrapped around my body. "I am not so much concerned about myself right now."

   "Oh?" 

   I slid off my towel and held both hands to my chest. "How do you do it?" 

   "Do what?" She wore a concerned look on her face.

   "Deal with Phillip. Does he hurt you often?" 

   Letting out a sigh, Angel walks to me and grabs both my hands. "This is not your fight, Jezebel. I thank you for your concern, but you never should have came here." 

   I felt slightly betrayed by her statement, my stomach doing front flips as I opened my mouth to speak. "But I would not have met a woman who actually cared for me. I mean, I never had a mother figure in my life, but I don't understand...why don't you want me here?" 

   She frowned when she noticed a tear streaming down my face, stroking my cheek. "Please do not cry, Jezebel. I only want what is best for you. I want you to be on your feet at all times. Phillip is a very dangerous man, and I would not like for him to hurt you, or worse, kill you. He is the mad one, not you." 

   I impulsively break down in tears and she pulled me into a hug. "No one has ever taken my side before," I admit.

   "That is because I fancy you, Jezebel." She smiles and pulls away from me, kissing my cheek lightly. She notices my blush and giggles. "Meet me in the garden after dinner." 

   She helps me put on my gown and smiled when I thanked her. I watch her leave and feel the cheek she kissed me with, blushing even harder.  "Oh my." 

 

The chefs served us lamb with vegetables and the butler poured wine into our glasses. I have never had wine, so I stare into my goblet and barely notice my reflection. Peggy and Emily were talking while eating, but eventually Peggy noticed me looking at my goblet.

    "So, Jezebel," Peggy turned towards me. "I am kind of curious. Where are you from?"

   "Peggy," Angel sighs, dropping her fork on the table and rolling her eyes. She gives Peggy a scolding look. 

    "Angel, hush now." Phillip said in a passive-aggressive tone. "I would like to know this myself."

   I look over at Angel, who grunted in defeat. I look back at Peggy, who smirked at Angel in triumph. Phillip's face glowed with curiosity. I didn't trust anyone but Angel to know details about my personal life. "Why? What will you gain from knowing where I came from? Does it honestly matter?" 

  Peggy, taking a sip of wine from her goblet and putting it back down, frowned. "No need to be so defensive all of a sudden. I asked you a simple question." 

  "And she answered you." Angel retorted when I refused to say any more. "If she chooses not to tell you where she was born, then you shut your big mouth. I tell you, this mouth of yours will ruin your reputation." 

   "Your mouth will get you in trouble," Phillip hisses at Angel, "speak when spoken to." 

  "Take your own advice, Phillip." I stood up. "I believe no one asked for your opinion as well." 

   Angel smiled at me and Phillip noticed this, growling. He clenched his fists and slammed them against the table. "Do you mean to tell me that you are siding with that wretched whore over me?" 

   "If she truly is what you say she is," Angel stands up and walks towards me, saying, "then what does that make of you?" 

   Getting up, Phillip storms over to us and raises an open hand to Angel. I push her away and receive the slap, immediately grabbing him by the throat and sending him sliding down the dinner table. "You should know better than to lay a hand on a woman. Shame that your mother did not teach you better." 

    With that, I took my goblet and walked out to the garden with Angel. 


	8. Chapter 8

**"I** didn't think that you were capable of doing that." Angel said as we both walked through the garden. 

  "Me neither." I reply, admiring all the bush sculptures. "I guess I am not very fond of people arguing about or over me." 

  She nodded and watched me pick a rose from the rose bush, gasping when I pricked my finger against a thorn. She holds up my hand and pulls out a handkerchief. "Are you alright?"

  "I have recieved worse." I chuckle, handing her the rose. "I'm sure I will survive." 

  She thanks me for the rose and smiles, a light blush bringing color to her face. She sniffs the rose and looks up at me with her grateful, bright blue eyes. I think her eyes were smiling for her. "I am glad that I have found a friend in you, Jezebel." 

  I looked down at my pricked finger. "Funny, the last friend I had got crucified." 

  Angel, as I noticed, had wore a concerned look on her face. She frowns. "Was that supposed to be funny?" 

  I did not answer. Instead, I sigh and sit on the ledge of a water fountain. I watch as she sat right next to me, both of us sitting in silence for a while. Looking at my reflection in the fountain, I let out a sigh. "I should be dead." 

  "What makes you say that?" 

  "I've lived longer than everyone in that manor." I pull my knees to my chest. "I thought I died, but I ended up waking up in the middle of a road. Where even am I?" 

  "You're in London, England." 

  "What is the year?" 

  "1558." I feel Angel's hand on mine and I look at it, finding it impossible to pull mine away from it. "Surely, I guess that makes you immortal. I wish I could be that way." 

  I felt warm tears cascade down my face and quickly hide my face. My voice shook and I found myself springing up from the fountain. "I did not ask for this. Any of this. I should be with my family back in Bethlehem, but I never really had a mother. She died giving birth to me." I look up at a shining star in the sky. "I lost my best friend. My only friend I had there, and with that, my will to live."

  "Jezebel..." Angel got up and went to comfort me, but I stepped back.

  "I've lost everything. My aunt and my mother's friend are long gone." I look at her, lifting up my gown and showing her my scar that used to be the stab wound that would have killed me. "Like I've said before, I should be dead. I was ambushed by a demon who ended up taking my life, but I woke up here. Is this supposed to be the afterlife? If so, then why don't I see my mom? Mary? Magdalene?" 

  "Jezebel," Angel sighed and ran her warm hand across my scar. "I believe you, and I understand your frustration."

  "Do you?" I bit my lip to keep from crying any longer. "You don't, because you're too busy with him. No one wants me here, and I didn't ask to be here!" I couldn't hold back on tears anymore. "Why didn't I die? I just-"

  I felt pain in my cheek and looked up at Angel, physically feeling my cheek with my hand. It didn't take that long before I realized that Angel had slapped me because she cried right after and apologized. "Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of that talk! Jezebel, just be thankful that your mother can realize that you ended up just fine here! In a safe place with us! Goddamn it, I don't want to be here either and I sure as hell didn't ask to be here. I don't belong in this time period either!"

  I looked at her dumbfounded. 

  "I was from the year 2317. I lived in a small house in Cambridge, 50 miles from here." She walked over to a bush sculpture and looked up at it. "My mom and dad fought a lot, considering that my dad was a drunk and he hit my mother a lot. I was 10 when my dad beat my mom unconscious. She was put into a coma and I was forced to face the same abuse that she did.

    "I eventually got fed up. I snapped and grabbed a knife, stabbing my father until I got tired. I walked out my house with my clothes drenched in blood, and I walked down the street. Everyone looked at me funny, and eventually I was brought into a police department. They questioned me and I thought they'd understand that I killed my dad because he was going to kill me. I was wrong." She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "They didn't believe me and sent me into a mental institution until I turned 17. When I got out, I was knocked out by a man in all black and woke up here."   
   
    "Angel...." I walked up to her, but I flinched when she started crying. It seemed like I was hurt by watching her cry. "Angel, please..."

    "I'll never get to tell my mom that I was sorry!" She yelled, falling to the ground. "Jezebel...promise me something, please."  
  
    "What is it?"

    "That what happened between us, all the things I told you, stays between us. Please." She got up and wiped her tears. "And promise me that you'll always be with me. No matter what." 

      I suddenly hear the front door to the mansion creak open, hearing Phillip's voice exclaim, "Angel! Come to bed with me, love!" 

      Sighing, she gave me a light and quick kiss on the lips, leaving me with a blush on my face. Before she left, I asked her why she chose to submit to him if she truly didn't love him. "We all do things that we don't want to do, Jezebel." 

      I watched as she hurried inside, Phillip giving me an evil look and leaving the door cracked open for me. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**I** could not sleep for the majority of the night. 

  I feared that if I slept, then I would get nightmares from the night that I was killed. Meanwhile, I thanked Angel and Phillip silently for arguing with one another. That kept me awake. I heard shouting and bumping coming from their room down the hall. It all started when Phillip got frustrated that Angel would not sleep with him. I suppose that Angel was just tired from all the hell he put her through today.

   "Is it because you fancy that heathen more than me?" Phillip asked, growling. "Ever since she came, you have been acting rather strange."

    I heard no response from Angel, but Phillip kept speaking and prying into her nerves. If I were her, I would have left the manor a long time ago. He adds, "So you refuse to speak to me? Do I need to remind you of what I am compared to you?" 

    "Or you could stop talking." Angel finally responded after awhile. "I don't want to sleep with you, and so that should have ended the conversation." 

    I suddenly heard a loud bang that startled me. I guess Phillip refused to take no for an answer. "You have no power over me, you bloody wench!" He snaps. "Remember whose manor this is. Remember who took you in when you had no place to go." At this point, he raises his voice for absolutely no reason at all. "Remember who you work for, dammit!" 

    "Jesus," Angel sighs, "you really are a brat. Do what you need to do and don't ask me again." 

    He growls and I hear as he throws her onto the bed. "What did I tell you? You have no place to tell me what to do!" 

    I get up and walk down the hallway, ignoring the sound of the bed creaking and Phillip grunting victoriously. I decide to go out to the garden for some fresh air, sitting on the ledge of the fountain. I look up at the sky and notice a shining star that was similar to the one that Magdalene told me appeared when Jesus was born. It was beautiful, and it was so bright that I didn't notice a lamb crying out and running in my direction. Looking down, I notice that it was shivering, its bright white fur turning a tint of gray. 

    "Hello there, little lamb." I chuckle, offering my hand to it. "Where did you come from?" 

    "It's mine." I hear a voice, soon noticing the source of it. A tall man emerged from the dark, his face wearing frustration like a mask as he let out a sigh of impatience. "I've been looking for that ingrate for over an hour now. I'm glad that you found it." 

     When he went to take the lamb out of my arms, I pulled back and watched him scowl at me. I return his look with a quick eye down. "What will you do to it?"

    "What does it matter?" He retorted, clearly agitated. "It's my property and I want it back." 

    "Are you going to kill it?" 

    "Fucking hell! Just give me the damn lamb!" He took it by the neck and tried to pry it out of my hands. "I said, give it back! What are you, stupid?" 

    "Don't grab it like that, you imbecile!" I yell before he struck me in the face with an open hand, sending me to the ground and the lamb running off. 

    He growls and pins me down, looking into my fearful olive green eyes and grinning malevolently.   
  
     _Oh no, please don't do this....I'd rather you just kill me..._

    "Did anyone teach you anything about being obedient?" He grabbed me by the throat and began to strangle me, using his free hand to remove his trousers as he spat at me. "You need to be taught a lesson, you wench." 

    I look around for something hard that I can club him over the head with, but I'm more concerned with him going to take advantage of me than him killing me. "I-I'm sorry...please don't do what you're going to do. I p-promise I'll tell no one-"

    He growls and rips off my underwear, leaving me to cry and plead for him to stop. "Don't bother screamin', milady. This will only hurt for a minute. I trust that you'll learn your lesson after this." 

    I try screaming, but his hand is still squeezing my throat. His hand that is squeezing my throat loosens a little, giving me some air and enough time to cough. "A-Angel..." 

    "There's no one here, girlie," he grinned, sliding a finger inside of me and leaving me to cry. "Oooh, a virgin. You don't see them very often.."

    "STOP!" I scream out, reaching for a stone and grabbing it. Before I could hit him over the head with it, I noticed the demon that killed me back in Bethlehem hovering over us. That didn't stop me from hitting the man over the head with the stone, it killing him instantly and leaving him to stare right at me when it did.

     "Jezebel!" I heard Angel exclaim, followed by footsteps. I saw her, in her blue nightgown, run to me and helping me up. "Oh my god, Jezebel, what happened?!"   
    
     I look at the demon, who was grinning. "It was his doing...his fault that I killed the man." I walked up to him. "The man violated me, my womanhood...and it was all because of him."

     Angel looked at him and took my hand. "I take it that you're the demon responsible for her death."

     "This is not your fight, little one." The demon said, chuckling.  


	10. Chapter 10

" **W** hat do you want from her?" Angel hissed, holding onto me as if someone were going to take me away. "You have traumatized her, you took away her womanhood. You may have taken away her life, but you will  _never_  take who she is, and I'll be damned if you take her away from me."

    The demon grinned. "And what will your future husband think of this?"

    I look at her, a confused but hurt look on my face. "F-future husband?"

    She ignores me, looking down and not saying a word. He finds this opportunity to pressure her even more. "Do you really think of me as weak, you foolish girl? This is not your battle to fight, as I have stated earlier. So I suggest you go back inside and please your lover once more." 

    "Shut up," I blurt out of anger.

    He looks at me, walking over to me. "Now, was that nice?"

     "I said shut up, and I mean it. You can dig into me all you want, but I will refuse to sit by idly while you pry into the one I love most." I look him in his eyes. "I want you to read my lips: I'm not going  _anywhere_ with you." 

     "Aww, is that really what you want, Jezebel? You'd make your mother sad." He circled around Angel and I. "You'd drop everything for one girl who doesn't belong to you?" 

     "Your words don't mean anything to me, demon." I hold Angel's hand. "This  _girl_ has shown me love when no one else did, she has given me hope and a reason for my heart to keep beating." I felt my voice quiver. "Everything that comes from your mouth is pure hatred and spite. You can take my body, you can take my soul, you can take away everything, but what you cannot take away from me is  _me."_

      At this point, he sighs. "Satan would be very disappointed if I went back to him without you in my possession. You should have came with me the moment you first died. It was the deal your mother made to keep you alive."  
  
      My grip on Angel's hand loosened a little. "A deal?"   
  
      "I am afraid I said too much, Jezebel." He took a step back. "If you knew what was good for you, then you would come with me so I can further explain the deal made by your mother."   
  
      Angel looked at me, confused. "Jezebel?"

      "I'd rather not know, to be quite frank with you." I decline his offer, giving Angel a little squeeze. "You even said it yourself, I have no place in this deal. You can intimidate me all you want, but nothing is more important than her." 

       Opening a portal, the demon shook his head in disapproval. "You will regret that decision, Jezebel. Don't say I didn't warn you." He sighs and walks towards the portal before turning to me and smiling. "Just know that you have a bad storm coming for you. And for the people you love."   
  
      "Your threat doesn't concern me, freak!" Angel shouted, but it was too late. He was gone. 


End file.
